


Hello, Sweetie

by laubrown1



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: river loves sexting the doctor ;)





	Hello, Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in a while. I’ve been dealing with some personal stuff. It felt good to be back. Eleven and River are beyond adorable and they both have stolen my hearts! Enjoy! :)

_the doctor receives a message to the tardis. he sees that it is from river. he knows what to expect. ;) he immediately looks around to see if amy and rory aren’t in the tardis console room. they’re not. they’re in the library studying their next trip. it was rory’s idea to study. amy just boredly went along with it. _

_the doctor props himself up on a chair and opens the message. _

_hello, sweetie xo_

_I miss you and have been thinking about you._

_I want to go down your body teasingly. I want to look up at you as I’m doing so. I’d run my hands and fingers down your body as I got closer to your dick. I’d start by licking your tip just to tease you. then, I’d put your cock in my mouth and try to go as deep as I can. I’ll pull myself back up and then I’d spit on your dick. I’d spit on my fingers, too, to lube it up. I’d start making gag noises as I’m sucking your cock. I’d then release and give you a kiss on the tip of your dick as I’m looking up at you. then, I’ll start playing with your balls with my fingers. I’ll start sucking them and letting them release and fall out of my mouth every now and again just for me to put them back in my mouth. as soon as I’m done sucking you off and playing with your balls, I’ll look back up to you and ask you if you liked that. if you did end up liking my blowjob and handjob, we could go from there and have filthy, hot sex. that’s what I would like to do to you. _

_but in the meantime, I’ll just sit where I am and tease you with filthy messages. _

_xo River_

_the doctor has his hands down his pants. he immediately realizes what he’s done and takes his hands out of his pants and buttons them up quickly. he quickly looks around to make sure rory and amy aren’t in sight. he doesn’t want them knowing what their daughter sends him. river didn’t want her parents knowing what she sent to the doctor, so she would always pay attention to the times and the time of day, afternoon, or night whenever she could send the doctor sexy messages. river told the doctor to always look around to make sure her parents weren’t around. the doctor would look around anyway. they were both trying to avoid embarrassment. who could blame them? _

_boy, he can’t wait for another secret trip to visit river song. ;) _


End file.
